russelfandomcom-20200213-history
TV5 Program Schedule
Program Schedule Mondays-Fridays :: 4 am - :: Tue-Fri: Aksyon Replay :: 4:30 am :: Mon: Numero Replay :: 5 am – Aksyon sa Umaga :: 7 am - The Replacements :: 7:30 am - Handy Manny :: 8 am - Lloyd in Space :: 8:30 am - Eyeshield 21 (TV5 AniMega) :: 9 am – X-Men :: 9:30 am – Avengers Assemble :: 10 am - Face the People :: 11 am - Let's Ask Pilipinas :: 12 nn - Aksyon sa Tanghali :: 12:30 pm - T3 Enforced :: 1 pm - Break Time Na!! Kapatid Time :: 2:30 pm - Wild at Heart :: 3 pm – Idol School :: 3:30 pm – Showbiz Police :: 4 pm - :: Mon, Wed & Fri: NCAA (until 6 pm) :: Tue & Thurs: Movie Max 5 :: 6 pm – My Dear Cat (Drama K-Saya) :: 6:30 pm – Aksyon :: 7:30 pm – Sarah Girl (Sarah Geronimo) :: 8 pm - :: Mon, Tue & Thurs: Movie Max 5 (until 9:30 pm) :: Wed & Fri: PBA (simulcast on IBC) (until 9:30 pm) :: 9:30 pm – Wattpad Presents: DyipNi (Alwyn Uytingco and Jennica Garcia) :: 10 pm - Aksyon Tonite :: 10:30 pm – The Amazing Race Philippines (Derek Ramsay) :: 11 pm – My Spring Days (Drama K-Saya) :: 11:30 pm - :: Mon: Hello Counselor :: Tue: Human Condition :: Wed: Family Dignity Full House :: Thurs: Ebriwan Hapi :: Fri: I Am A Man :: 12:30 am- Aksyon 24 :: 12:45 am - :: Mon: Demolition Job :: Tue: Kaya :: Wed: History with Lourd :: Thurs: Yaman ng Bayan :: Fri: Astig :: 1:10 am - T3 Enforced Replay :: 1:40 am - Face The People Replay :: 2:30 am - True Sleeper: Shop Japan :: 3 am - Sarah's Girl Replay :: 3:30 am - Wild Heart Replay Saturdays :: 4 am - Aksyon Replay :: 5 am - Lively Informed Live :: 6 am - Family Rosary Crusade :: 7 am – Dora The Explorer :: 7:30 am - Sanjay and Craig :: 8 am – Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles :: 8:30 am – The Fairly OddParents :: 9 am – Spongebob Squarepants :: 9:30 am – T.U.F.F Puppy :: 10 am – Kung Fu Panda :: 10:30 am - Unang Tikim :: 11:00 am - Music Bank (Park Seojoon and Yoon Bora) :: 12:30 pm - Break Time Na!! Kapatid Time :: 2:30 pm – Love Notes (Joe D Mango) :: 3:15 pm - King Of Food :: 4 pm – PBA :: 6 pm - Trenderas :: 7 pm – Talentadong Pinoy 2014 (Robin Padilla and Mariel Rodriguez) :: 8 pm - Yunyega Sabado (Park Eunyoung and Kang Hodong) :: 9 pm - The Amazing Race Philippines (Derek Ramsay) :: 10 pm - Tropa Mo Ko Nice Di Ba? (Ogie Alcasid and Gelli de Belen) :: 11:30 pm - Aksyon Weekend :: 12 am – Juan Direction :: 1 am - Good Movie :: 2 am - Idol School Replay Marathon Sundays :: 4:30 am - Astig Replay :: 5 am - Lively Informed Live :: 6 am – Sunday TV Mass: Healing Grace Mass :: 7 am – Yin Yang Yo :: 7:30 am – Imagination Movers :: 8 am – Stitch! :: 8:30 am – Gravity Falls :: 9 am – Dave The Barbarian :: 9:30 am – The Emperor's New School :: 10 am - Lets Go Dream Team 2 :: 11 am - Happy Sunday :: 3 pm – PBA :: 7 pm – Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Vic Sotto) :: 7:45 pm – Quiet Please: Bawal ang Maingay (Richard Gomez) :: 8:30 pm - The Amazing Race Philippines (Derek Ramsay) :: 9:30 pm – Wow Mali: Lakas ng Tama! (Joey de Leon) :: 10:15 pm – Aksyon Weekend :: 10:45 pm – Gag Concert :: 12:10 am - A Song For You :: 12:40 am - Numero :: 1:10 am - Open Concert :: 2 am – Wattpad Presents: DyipNi (Alwyn Uytingco and Jennica Garcia) Marathon Replay 'List of talents' *Arci Muñoz *Aga Muhlach *Akihiro Blanco *Alberto Bruno *Alice Dixson *Alwyn Uytingco *Antonio de Murga *Ariel Rivera *Benjo Leoncio *BJ Forbes *Brent Manzano *Chadleen Lacdoo *Champ Lui Pio *Chanel Morales *Chloe Dominique Reyes *Chris Leonardo *Christine Bersola-Babao *David Archuleta *Derek Ramsay *Edgar Allan Guzman *Edu Manzano *Empoy Marquez *Eula Caballero *Gelli de Belen *Gerald Sison *Harry Santos *Helga Krapf *IC Mendoza *Jasmine Curtis-Smith *Jason Zimmerman *Joe D' Mango *Joey de Leon *John Estrada *John James Uy *John Lapus *John Prats *Juan Direction (band) *Lucy Torres *Malak So Shdifat *Mariel Rodriguez *Mark Bautista *Mark Neumann *Martin Escudero *Marvelous Alejo *Nadine Samonte *Nicole Estrada *Ogie Alcasid *Onemig Bondoc *Pops Fernandez *Raymond Gutierrez *Richard Gomez *Ritz Azul *Robin Padilla *Sam Concepcion *Sarah Geronimo *Shaira Mae *Sharon Cuneta *Sophie Albert *Valeen Montenegro *Vic Sotto *Victor Silayan *Vin Abrenica *Wendell Ramos See also *TV5 celebrates 52nd anniversary *TV5 Programs in 2012 *TV5 Program Schedule on October 3-November 27, 2011 *TV5 Program Schedule on February 24, 2012 *TV5 Program Lineup *TV5 New Program Lineup starting February 27 *TV5 turns 52nd *TV5 launches 12 new shows *TV5 Int’l continues to make waves abroad